My Sugar And Sweetness
by Memuro
Summary: Sweeter than candy,sweeter than honey,nothing is sweeter than you. BuntaXOC A very old fanfic I wrote...


Disclaimer:Me+ownage(yes, that's a word =P)+POT=Nothing

16.11.07

BuntaXOC

* * *

_**My Sugar and Sweetness**_

"Meiko-chan! Here's your notebook, thanks for saving me from the evil test!"

"It's okay, I'm glad I'm able to help"

Fujitani Meiko was a sweet, calm, and a rather shy girl. She enjoyed helping other people and was very good at cooking. She was rather close to the tensai of her school, known as, Marui Bunta.

She sat right next to him, so sometimes, when the teacher wasn't around, Bunta would pop his gum and talk to her.

"Ne Bunta-kun" Meiko called his name softly. Bunta looked up from his text book and turned to the girl immediately. It was a rare situation as he was the one that would always pester her. She would usually sit there and stare at him until he spoke. And in most cases, when she called him it meant that she needed help.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked full of concern while staring at the pale blue orbs in front of him

She hesitated for a while and said "Erm... it's nothing really, thank you for caring so much"

She was about to turned her head when she felt two hands on each side of her face, turning her head back at him.

"What is it? Tell me" he insisted

"Oh, well, I just... Can we walk home together today? I'll wait for you." A slight brush crept over her petite face while saying that as she realized that Bunta's hands were still on her face, earning some jealous stares from the students since both Bunta and Meiko were fairly popular in their school. "A-anou, Bunta, your hands..."

"Huh? Warui" he pulled his hands back while grinning "Of course we can, we always walk home together right? Why do you even have to ask?"

"No reason" she smiled sweetly, then returned to read her textbook. Bunta stared at her figure for a moment before looking away

'Of all the sweetest I tasted in this world

I've never found someone so sweet

Sweeter than candy

Sweeter than honey

Nothing is sweeter than you'

After school practice, Bunta packed his things and headed to the school gates as fast as he could. Practice ended late that day as the Kantou Tournament was only a week away. So, eventually Sanada fuku-buchou gave extra training as their buchou was hospitalized (right?).

"Gomen Meiko-chan--! We...had extra...practice...today" he panted as he sat down next to the girl.

"Out of energy, aren't you, Bun-ta?" she giggled quietly while reaching for her school bag and took out a bento box.

"Here." she said, shoving the box in front of Bunta's face "We made cake and cookies today. I was to give it to you for energy supply."

"For me? Thank you, I really need sweets right now!" he cheerfully accept the box and start eating them while Meiko stay still and watch the boy next to him, occasionally pat his head.

"Ma, I'm full now, let's head home, Meiko-chan!" he grabbed her hand, pulling her up and they started to walk

"You know Bunta, I don't really understand the meaning of 'cute'" she blurted out all of the sudden

"Huh?"

"I kind of can understand the word 'cool'."

"'Oh, so this is what's cool like' like that, but 'cute'.... the meaning is just too wide." she continued

"Is it?" he questioned incredulously

"Uh-huh, because we can use it for like, erm..anything" she said still walking

"That flower is 'cute'" she pointed at some random flower they passed

"The bird is 'cute'" she pointed at a flying bird

"The road is 'cute'" she pointed at the road they were walking on.

"Do you really think a road can be called 'cute'??" Bunta asked as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief

"Of course, it depends on how you see it. But it's better than saying the road is 'cool', right? Nobody ever said the road is 'cool', but some people say that it is 'cute'." she explained

"Really?"

"Ya! Take me for an example, when I'm looking at the road, I always think, that the road is very tough and 'cute' it never complained even though so many people walk on it," she said dramatically

"Well, it is kind of true, but that's only because it can't talk"

"Boo~, Bun-chan's a meanie you're ruining the mood!" she pointed at him

"Hey, it's not polite" he shoved her finger down while popping his gum

"So anyway, I always thought that there is no special meaning in the word 'cute'. When we are asked to give a comment on something, just by saying 'cute' then the problem will be solved."

"Are you sure?"

raising one finger, she said "when our newlywed neighbor show us their new born baby we said..."

"What a 'cute' baby" Bunta answered

raising two finger, she said "when Niou took his dog on a walk to school we said..."

"'You have a dog?! Impossible!!'"

"No, no, no, no. Not to Niou Bunta, to the dog"

"Oh, well.... 'You're dog's cute'" he said, popping his gum

raising three finger, she said "when we saw a strawberry cake plushy in a shop we said..."

"'CUTE'!!!!!"

"See?"

"Hmmm.... that's right...."

"That's why I never believe in the word cute, as for myself, I used the word 'cute' for nearly 15 years of my life anytime and anywhere I could. So when someone told me that I'm cute I always thought 'Mou, they just want to start a conversation' like that. I start to wonder if they're just telling a mere comment on me or if they really mean it"

Bunta intensely hear every word leaving the girl's rosy lips while staring at her 'cute' appearance.

"So, even though so many people told me that I'm 'cute', I always shrugged it off. Even though they told me that I'm 'cute' I never feel happy, or feeling doki-doki"

"But..." she continued, making Bunta kind'a surprised at the 'but'

"I recently change my opinion about it."

"Eh, why?" he asked in pure interest. Instead of answering him, Meiko just twirl around, so she's in front of him; face to face to Bunta and looked directly at his eyes

"What do you think of me?"

"'cute'" Bunta said simply while grinning, making the girl ran way from him as fast as she could, but of course Bunta didn't just stand there and watch her leave. He ran after her, she was just too 'cute' and sweet to be left alone.

"You can run girl! But you can't hide!" he chuckled as he hugged her from behind.

Meiko wriggled in his arm, and finally he let her go, turning around, she let him see her now red face.

"See, when you call me cute, my heart will pound so fast and I will blush my brain out, I don't know why. When other people say it to me, I don't feel anything. Why?" she asked nobody in particular

"Ah, Fujitani-sempai, you're as 'cute' as always!" a kouhai yelled, waving her hand at her. She just smiled and waved back while saying "See? I don't feel anything,"

Bunta smirked at this, 'how naïve... that only made you look 'cuter' 'he thought

"I know exactly why, Meiko-chan"

"Maji? Tell me Bunta-kun, please?"

Bunta grabbed both of her arms and brought her closer to him until they're only a few inches away. He lowered his head to Meiko's ear and whispered "It's because you love me Meiko-chan"

Meiko's face turned fifty shades of red, making Bunta let out a loud chuckle

"You look so cute when you're blushing"

She blushed even more.

"I've decided I'm going to say the word 'cute' to you every day!"

"Then I'll be careful so my heart won't beat too fast..." she said softly while looking at him,

He leaned down and placed a soft and sweet kiss to her lips

"Meiko , please be my sugar and sweetness…" he whispered

"O-Of course, Bunta-kun, I love you too." she smiled shyly and Bunta closed the gap between them again.

'You're sweeter than anything to me'


End file.
